Skins
Skins are new skins for weapons doing the event updates. They can be won as prizes for completing the tiers. If you have the weapon, and you win a skin, you will just get the new skin and the original skin would still be there. If you don't have a weapon and win a skin, you will get the original weapon for free. Dual Rookie Machine Guns, Hunter Rifle, Automatic Shotgun, and Thumper were the only event weapon which its skin version was available for sale using real life currency. Easter Egg Hunt skins *Blunderbuss - White handle and a golden "barrel" skin. * Revolver - Green body with blue water decal. * Double Barrel Shotgun - Yellow Striped skin with a star. The bottom of the gun has a grip on it. Blunderbusss skin.png Revolver skin.png Dbs skin.PNG Hand Grenade Fest skins * Howitzer Gun - Black howitzer with a flame decal on the shield. Road to Glory skins * Grenade Launcher - Red skin and some parts are orange and grey. * Dual Grenade Pistols - Green and red checkerboard skin. * Guitar Machine Gun - Tiger camo skin. 1436133602240.png GuitarMachineGunSkin.png Summer Camp skins * Missile Launcher - A golden graffiti painted skin with red missiles. * Scoped Assault Rifle - Blue, green and yellow skin Missile Launcher skin.png SAR skin.png Ghostbusters 30th Skins * Plasma Punch - Grey and yellow striped skin. * Zap Gun - Black and yellow striped skin. Plasma Punch SkinCutted.png Zap Gun Skin Cutted.png Ninja Path Skins * Winter Ghost Rifle - Green camo skin. * Anti Material Sniper - Red camo skin. Winter Ghost Rifle skin revision.png AMS skin.png Carnaval Update Skin * Dual Rookie Machine Guns - Brazilian flag themed skin. Chinese New Year Skins * Scoped Rocket Launcher - Red base with golden trim and golden dragon deco skin * Dual Revolvers - Red base with golden dragon deco skin SRL Skin.png Dual Revolvers Skin.png Easter Egg Hunt 2.0 * Hunter Rifle - Blue based colour, with a white sketch that seem like a rabbit's head. Salute Our Troops * Automatic Shotgun - Silver-gold cammo skin Summer Camp 2 * Thumper - Smoking Aces skin * Bazooka - Deep Blue skin * Sniper Rifle - colorful skin * Scoped Assault Rifle - colorful skin Thumper skin 2.png Bazooka Skin.png Sniper Rifle skin.png SAR skin.png Halloween Haunt skins *Double Barrel Shotgun - Monstrous skin *Scoped Assault Rifle - Skeletal skin DBSG 2nd skin crop.png Skeletal SAR skin.png Winter Camp skins *Scoped Assault Rifle - Cadet-themed skin Saint Patrick's Event *Guitar Machine Gun - Green leprachaun skin * JP-BEK - Green-and-white Irish-themed skin JP-BEK_skin.png Guitar Machine Gun Green skin.png April Fool's Event *Rookie Machine Gun - A cat skin on the rookie machine gun Mexican Fiesta 2 *Blunderbuss **Brass and darker tone skin **White handle and a golden "barrel" skin. Blunderbuss 2nd skin.png Blunderbusss skin.png Fastest Gunslinger *Revolver Soccer Madness *Dual Machine Guns - Soccer skin *Grenade Launcher - Red skin and some parts are orange and grey. *Dual Grenade Pistols - Green and red checkerboard skin. 1436133602240.png DMG skin.png Dual Grenade Pistols Skin1.png Ghostbusters Event *Plasma Punch - Grey and Yellow striped skin. Summer Camp 3 *Revolver - Green body with blue water decal. *Sniper Rifle - Colourful skin. *Heavy Machine Gun - Colourful skin. Revolver skin.png Sniper Rifle skin.png Heavy Machine Gun skin.PNG Hand Grenade Fest 3 * Siege Cannon - White and blue skin. * Dual Grenade Pistols - Flame skin. Dual Grenade Pistols Skin1.png Siege Cannon skin.png Road to Glory 2016 Spooky Nights Event Soldiers Graduation Event Superstars Event Winter Camp 2016 Trivia *Currently, event weapon skins are only obtained by using real currency while cash & gold priced weapons are obtained from events, '''with the exception '''of the green skin for the JP-BEK, which was released as an event prize at the same time. *The rarest skins in the game is the Easter Egg Hunt skins, but most likely the Double Barrel Shotgun skin due to the event's high difficulty of completing it and being the last weapon skin in the event. Category:Respawnables